User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/The Nerdy Awards
Welcome, one and all, to the first annual Nerdy Awards! Throughout the year of 2018, we've seen amazing accomplishments in the ever-expanding field of moviemaking. And while the Oscars struggle with juggling their controversy, political bias, and overall bad choices, the Nerdy Awards are taking a look back at the wonderful films that made 2018 truly a year of the film. But before we announce winners and give out awards, here are the quick run-downs of how the Nerdy Awards work: *The option with the most votes is the winner of the Nerdy Award *The runner-up gets the Nerdy Seal of Approval Also, before we hand out awards, please take a moment to honor the lives of filmmakers, actors, and icons that we sadly lost in 2018. Now, let's hand out some awards! Best Horror Movie of 2018 Horror. The genre designed to shock, scare, and exploit. A tricky genre to get right, but these films managed to frighten and fulfill. The Nominees TheNun.jpg|''The Nun'' V1.bTsxMjY4MDI5MztqOzE3Nzg2OzEyMDA7MTk4MTsyOTMy.jpeg|''A Quiet Place'' Venom.png|''Venom'' Insidious-the-last-key.jpg|''Insidious: The Last Key'' Hereditaryposter.jpg|''Hereditary'' V1.bTsxMjcxODM5MTtqOzE3OTIyOzEyMDA7NTc2OzkxMg.jpeg|''Halloween'' MV5BMjM5MDk2NDIxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjU5NDk3NTM@._V1_.jpg|''The Predator'' The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 40% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 28% of the votes, goes to: Best Action/Adventure Movie of 2018 Every year in film needs its superheroes, spies, gunslingers and martial artists, and these films stood out and fought back against the rest. The Nominees Infinitywar.jpg|''Avengers: Infinity War'' MI – Fallout.jpg|''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' Deadpool 2 poster.jpg|''Deadpool 2'' The Incredibles 2.jpg|''Incredibles 2'' Black Panther film poster.jpg|''Black Panther'' MV5BOTk5ODg0OTU5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDQ3MDY3NjM@._V1_.jpg|''Aquaman'' Ant-Man and the Wasp poster.jpg|''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 69% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 15% of the votes, goes to: Best Comedy Movie of 2018 These are the films that can make us laugh, no matter how hard things get, by providing witty writing and hilarious characters. The Nominees Deadpool 2 poster.jpg|''Deadpool 2'' MV5BMTYyNzEyNDAzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk3NDczNjM@._V1_UX182_CR0,0,182,268_AL_.jpg|''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Grc-adv1sheet-grinchface-5b214a31b9c66-1.jpg|''The Grinch'' 268x0w.png|''Game Night'' Ant-Man and the Wasp poster.jpg|''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Poster-large.jpg|''The Happytime Murders'' MV5BMTYxNDMyOTAxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDg1ODYzNTM@._V1_.jpg|''Cray Rich Asians'' The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 54% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 23% of the votes, goes to: Best Animated Movie of 2018 Animation is an ever-growing and praised form of filmmaking that has produced some of the best films in the past few years. These are the ones that went, as Buzz Lightyear so famously said, "To infinity and beyond". The Nominees The Incredibles 2.jpg|''Incredibles 2'' 220px-Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster.jpg|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' MV5BMTYyNzEyNDAzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk3NDczNjM@._V1_UX182_CR0,0,182,268_AL_.jpg|''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' IsleOfDogsFirstLook.jpg|''Isle of Dogs'' Grc-adv1sheet-grinchface-5b214a31b9c66-1.jpg|''The Grinch'' 268x0w.jpg|''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' 220px-Smallfoot_(film).png|''Smallfoot'' The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 65% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 24% of the votes, goes to: Best Heroine in a 2018 Film These are the leading ladies that managed to fight for justice, honor, and goodness. The Nominees rebecca_ferguson_ilsa_faust.jpg|Isla Faust (Mission: Impossible - Fallout) elastigirl_incredibles_2_disney_pixar.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) Gamora_AIW_Profile.jpg|Gamora (Avengers: Infinity War) Scarlet_Witch_AIW_Profile.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Avengers: Infinity War) Textless_AMATW_Character_Posters_02.jpg|Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp (Ant-Man and the Wasp) Laurie.png|Laurie Strode (Halloween) Vanellope_von_Schweetz_-4_(no_background).png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Ralph Breaks the Internet) The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 38% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 19% of the votes, goes to: Best Villainess in a 2018 Film These are the wicked witches, femme fatales, and frightful females that set out to destroy and conquor. The Nominees Textless AMATW Character Posters 05.jpg|Ava Starr/Ghost (Ant-Man and the Wasp) Proxima02.jpg|Proxima Midnight (Avengers: Infinity War) Malin-akerman-as-claire-wyden-in-rampage-rc-480x854.jpg|Claire Wyden (Rampage) Hereditary Joan.jpg|Joan (Hereditary) Evelyn Deavor.png|Evelyn Deavor/The Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) Qira_SASWS.jpg|Qi'ra (Solo: A Star Wars Story) Ellen Leigh.png|Ellen Taper-Leigh (Hereditary) The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 36% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 27% of the votes, goes to: Best Hero in a 2018 Film These are the pillars of strength, hope, and might that stand up for what is right and fight the good fight! The Nominees DZ9GynSWAAILpFe.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Avengers: Infinity War) Ethan-Hunt-Costume.jpg|Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible - Fallout) Ant-Man-And-The-Wasp-Movie-Character-Poster-Paul-Rudd.jpg|Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Ant-Man and the Wasp) Solo_A_Star_Wars_Story_Han_Solo_character_poster_2.jpg|Han Solo (Solo: A Star Wars Story) Avengers-infinity-war-character-poster-black-panther.jpg|T'Challa/Black Panther (Black Panther and Avengers: Ifinity War) DeadpoolMovie.jpg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Deadpool 2) Mr_Incredible_Incredibles_2_PNG_Cartoon_Image.png|Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible (Incredibles 2) The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 39% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 28% of the votes, goes to: Best Villain in a 2018 Film Now it's time for the dastardly evil-doers, mad tyrants, and genocidal maniacs that darken the brightest lights! The Nominees SolomonLaneFallout.jpg|Solomon Lane (Mission: Impossible - Fallout) Valak.jpg|Valak (The Nun) Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg|Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) Michael myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) KILLMONGERHD.v1.png|Erik Killmonger (Black Panther) Aiko-aiham-cablejb.jpg|Cable (Deadpool 2) Carlton Drake and Riot (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN688) from Venom (film) 001.jpg|Carlton Drake/Riot (Venom) The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 61% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 13% of the votes, goes to: Best Movie of 2018 And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the best film of 2018! The Nominees Infinitywar.jpg|''Avengers: Infinity War'' The Incredibles 2.jpg|''Incredibles 2'' Deadpool 2 poster.jpg|''Deadpool 2'' V1.bTsxMjY4MDI5MztqOzE3Nzg2OzEyMDA7MTk4MTsyOTMy.jpeg|''A Quiet Place'' MI – Fallout.jpg|''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' 220px-Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster.jpg|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Black Panther film poster.jpg|''Black Panther'' The Winners And the winner of the Nerdy Award, with 57% of the votes, goes to: And the winner of the Nerdy Seal of Approval, with 14% of the votes, goes to: And that's the end of the 2018 Annual Nerdy Awards! We hope to give out more awards next year! If you'd like to read NerdWithAKeyboard's personal reviews of 2018 films, see here. NerdWithAKeyboard's Picks And now, as a little finale, these are what NerdWithAKeyboard voted in each category! TheNun.jpg|Best Horror Movie The Nun Infinitywar.jpg|Best Action/Adventure Movie Avengers: Infinity War Deadpool 2 poster.jpg|Best Comedy Movie Deadpool 2 The Incredibles 2.jpg|Best Animated Movie Incredibles 2 elastigirl_incredibles_2_disney_pixar.jpg|Best Heroine Helen Parr/Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) Textless AMATW Character Posters 05.jpg|Best Villainess Ava Starr/Ghost (Ant-Man and the Wasp) DZ9GynSWAAILpFe.jpg|Best Hero Steve Rogers/Captain America (Avengers: Infinity War) Valak.jpg|Best Villain Valak (The Nun) Infinitywar.jpg|Best Movie Avengers: Infinity War Category:Blog posts